deadoralivefandomcom-20200222-history
Alpha-152
Alpha-152 (アルファ・イチゴーニ, Arufa Ichi-gō-ni) is the main final boss in Dead or Alive 4, and the final product of Project Alpha. Based on the DNA of Kasumi, it was originally a normal clone dubbed Kasumi Alpha that was created by Victor Donovan and the Dead or Alive Tournament Executive Committee. During the second phase of the project, Project Alpha-2, Alpha's genes were modified, resulting in her being transformed into a powerful inhuman creature. Alpha-152 was supposed to go on to be the ultimate fighter and to be a great weapon for DOATEC but the plan failed after the Mugen Tenshin clan invaded DOATEC's headquarters. __TOC__ History Creation After the first Dead or Alive Tournament ended, Kasumi was captured by DOATEC, and was used as a subject for an experiment known as "Project Alpha" - a project that created the ultimate fighter using the DNA of the best martial artist in the world, who, at the time, was Kasumi, as she won the tournament and had killed Raidou, the then most powerful fighter of DOATEC. With samples of her DNA, DOATEC started to make multiple clones of Kasumi, including Kasumi Alpha, who later become an important part of Donovan's plan. Although Kasumi was saved by Ryu Hayabusa and DOATEC Germany, the company's science headquarters, was set alight, DOATEC continued the project by using Alpha as the main subject. Using data collected from the third tournament and Project Omega, DOATEC experimented on Alpha's genetic make-up and turned her into the superhuman weapon known as Alpha-152. The Fourth Tournament During the Mugen Tenshin clan's attack on DOATEC, Helena Douglas told Kasumi that Alpha-152 was entering the final start-up stage, ready to destroy everything in its path. After defeating Helena, Kasumi went to engage in one-on-one combat with the clone. When Alpha-152 had a chance to leave the battle, it was fought by other fighters like Ayane, Hayate, Ryu, Zack, Lisa, Brad and Jann Lee. However, it ended up fighting back with Kasumi. It fought Kasumi throughout DOATEC's destruction and, in the end, the clone teleported away to escape. Character Appearance Alpha-152 is very different in appearance compared to the other clones in the past; while the rest of the clones are perfect copies of Kasumi, Alpha-152 only bears Kasumi's body shape. It is totally transparent, a green-blue color, and appears shiny and shimmery, like it is made from liquid or gel. Its eyes seem to glow white, with no pupils or irises. The clone doesn't wear clothes, and appears to be completely nude. However, it seems to be lacking nipples, anus, and female genitals, with these areas being flat, like a child's doll would be. In Dimensions, she is a darker green color and appears less transparent than previous appearances. Personality This clone was created to hate the world and with a focus to destroy everything in its path. It has been shown to willingly fight anyone, whether they attack it or not. It's unknown if DOATEC has any control over its actions, or if it is allowed to run riot and could turn on the DOATEC at any moment. Compared to Kasumi Alpha, Alpha-152 seems to be inhuman. While Kasumi Alpha seems to have the ability to feel at least a few emotions - in Dead or Alive 2, she laughs as if amused, and is seen smiling smugly at the real Kasumi - Alpha-152 only knows hatred. Also, while Kasumi Alpha stands normally and seems to be able to talk like Kasumi, Alpha-152 also makes animalistic noises, such as hisses, and stands ready for battle in a crouch, fingers curled, as if ready to pounce. Etymology Like other DOATEC projects, Alpha-152 is named after a letter in the Greek alphabet. "Alpha" (Greek: άλφα) is the first letter of the Greek alphabet, represented by Α (uppercase), and α (lowercase). In the system of Greek numerals, it has a value of 1. It was derived from the Phoenician letter "Aleph", meaning "ox." Alpha, both as a symbol and term, is used to refer to or describe a variety of things, mostly for the first or most significant occurrence of something. The significance the number 152 possesses is unclear. Gameplay and Strategies Alpha-152's moves are almost identical to those of Kasumi, although it has its own grabs, and it also has the ability to teleport anywhere on the stage. It is also the most difficult boss in the series and is a very noticeable example of the "SNK Boss Syndrome" - a term used to describe an A.I. boss which can be extremely difficult to defeat. Like most other bosses like this, it can inflict damage close to, and over, 70% of the player's HP in one attack, has easily-executed combos that go far beyond the ability of any regular character, can dodge attacks even at short range, and can teleport to anywhere in the stage instantly. Whilst Alpha-152 is very powerful, it is also very predictable, having only a handful of combos which are easily recognizable once initiated, and therefore countered relatively easily. Alpha-152 also follows a sequence of movements once it has been knocked back; it will always teleport to a safe distance from you before moving twice, and then attacking. A player with good timing can unleash a combo of their own the moment after the teleport and movement to counter just about any attack Alpha-152 uses. Using this technique with a fast character means the player can defeat Alpha-152 by only pressing the punch button. Appearances Dead or Alive Series *''Dead or Alive 4'' (2005 - 2006) *''Dead or Alive Xtreme 2'' (Mentioned, 2006) *''Dead or Alive: Dimensions'' (2011) *''Dead or Alive 5'' (2012) Musical Themes *''Alpha-152'' - Dead or Alive 4 and Dead or Alive: Dimensions Gallery File:DOA4 Alpha.jpg|''DOA4'' - Promotional Image File:Alpha-152.jpg|''DOA4'' - Promotional Image File:Kasumi_contro_Alpha-152.jpg|''DOA4'' - Screenshot, with Kasumi File:DOAD Artwork Alpha.png|''DOAD'' - Promotional Image File:DOAD Alpha152 Profile.png|''DOAD'' - Render File:DOAD Render Alpha152.jpg|''DOAD'' - Render File:DOAD Alpha152 Awake.jpg|''DOAD'' - Screenshot Trivia *The Alpha-152 in the Dead or Alive 4 trailer is a Beta version that was changed in the final designs of the game. Both versions, however, have similar figure and color. *Though Alpha-152 appears to be unplayable in Dead or Alive 4, a hack can create her and make her playable, though it is rarely found. She later becomes a playable character in Dead or Alive: Dimensions. *Alpha-152 is the only "female" final boss character so far, although it is never referred to as a "she," only as "it" which implies it is genderless. *In Dead or Alive Xtreme 2 when using the laptop with Lisa, it says something about improving Alpha-152, so it can be assumed she is alive and most likely confined. **She does however make a reappearance in Dead or Alive 5, courtesy of the most recent trailer, confirming her to have survived the events of the previous game. *This would make her the only final boss so far to not be deceased or to have been killed in her debut as Raidou was killed by Kasumi, Gohyakumine Bankotsubo was killed by Ryu, and Genra was killed by Ayane, while Alpha-152 survived the events of the 4th tournament. Category:Characters Category:Dead or Alive Bosses Category:Dead or Alive 4 Characters Category:Dead or Alive: Dimensions Characters Category:Dead or Alive 5 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Ninjutsu Practitioners